mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Hartford
Geographic features Hartford is a geographically unique planet featuring a plasma molten outer core surrounding an inner core which is composed primarily of a nickel-iron alloy, with very small amounts of other elements. These elements were found in abundance in other chemical compositions in the galaxy, but it is the unique properties of the plasma which interested astrophysicists, plasma which the humans of Hartford harnessed to supply clean and efficient energy. The plasmic magma "seethes and bubbled" from the center of the planet carving labyrinths of winding tunnels and caverns similar to lava tubes of traditional magma flows. Much of these labyrinths were submerged in great underground oceans, which were home to immense aquatic animals and creatures that were never seen on the surface. Animals such as the Colo Claw Fish, Opee Sea Killer, Sando Aqua Monster, and others inhabited this underworld realm.' Plasmic eruptions found their way to the porous crust of the planet, affecting geographic features there such as mountain chains and plate tectonics. The surface of Hartford is covered by dense swamps, rolling grass plains, seas and verdant hills. The largest mountain chain, the Royal Mountains, bisected the largest continent and divided the great grass plains of the north from the Lianorm Swamp and bayous in the south. South of the Lianorm Swamp was the great Paonga Sea, where at the bottom lay the city of Otoh Gunga. The Lake Country is an area known for its natural beauty, and is home to many vacation estates. Pre-imperial period Before social structure and governance, humans lived as nomads, slowly colonizing and forming towns. One of the larger towns, Tithdorf which formed 3044 years ago is now the capital and birthplace of the Great Leader, Sir William Buttersworth. Most of the history of the pre-imperial period is unknown as it isn't deemed to be worth discovering. Occasionally, generally whilst drilling for plasma, Hartford scientists discover ruins and monuments from civilisations gone. These ruins and monuments are stored in the Hartford Cyrogenics Facility for Past Artifacts and are stored in a high security facility with viewing banned to the general public under the instruction of the Great Leader, Sir William Buttersworth. Imperial period The start of recorded history shows that Sir Roger Buttersworth took over from the government as Supreme and Permanent Leader for all Eternity, a position he still holds post-humously. There is little information about before the glorious coup which lead to the Hartford Group being made Grand Empire of the Planet. Assassination of Queen Kateef During the early years of the Imperial era, Queen Kateef remained loyal to the Grand Empire of the Planet on the surface but secretly harbored doubts about the new regime. Throughout her reign, government buildings and organizations on Hartford continued to refer to the Pre-Imperial names (unknown to the current public), not the newly formed Empire. She secretly hid a group of warriors who had survived Warriors Execution Act, which would be her undoing, for she was caught leading the warriors. During the isolated conflict that would later be known as the Rise of Otoh Gunga, Apailana and the warrior survivors she harbored were killed by Sir Roger Buttersworth with his bare hands. She was replaced by Queen Kylantha, whom the Empire thought it could control as a puppet ruler. The New Empire After being diagnosed by lung cancer caused by poisoned baked goods, Sir Roger Buttersworth decided to bravely cyro-preserve himself in the Hartford Cyrogenics Facility for Past Artifacts where he remains to this day frozen in time, but still the Supreme and Permanent Leader for all Eternity. Sir William Buttersworth took over from his father and is currently the Generous and Brave Leader of Hartford, Sir William Buttersworth. Settlements and regions Despite nomadic elements in early Hartford society, eventually more substantial settlements emerged along trade routes and river crossings, or at defensible citadels, such as Dee'ja Peak in the Royal Mountains. As one of the first human settlements on the planet, Dee'ja Peak retained a degree of prestige and reverence long after political power shifted to Tithdorf. Tithdorf developed as a farming community whose over-production of foodstuffs provided for a large leisure class. The geographic features of the planet defined the regions of the grass plains in the north, the mountains in the center, and the swamps and bayous in the south. The northern grass plains bordered the northern ocean, and were divided into regional provinces of the Great Grass Plains with Tithdorf as the major city, the Eastern Great Grass Plains with few settlements, and the Western Great Grass Plains with the seaside community of Kaadara and the commercial center of Keren. The Royal Mountains regional province contained Dee'ja Peak and the Varykino, known as the Lake Retreat in the Lake District, while the vast Lianorm Swamp dominated the south with the city of Moenia the regional capital. The Generous and Brave Leader of Hartford, Sir William Buttersworth maintains a Leaders Retreat on a dormant plasmic volcanic caldera in this region. Category:Evil Plans in Space